Date Night
by dianty
Summary: A look at Friday night dates. Each chapter will look at a different couple from the show. Rating may change depending on how the story goes.


Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

Date Night

Chapter 1: Kurt and Blaine

"So we're all set?" Blaine smiled at Kurt. Guiltily, he was glad the election was over. Now, he and Kurt could go out and have a little fun. Let the proverbial hair down. Kurt had been so obsessed with the election that they'd had very little time together. Kurt losing the election was bitter sweet. Blaine, of course, was upset that Kurt may not get the chance to fulfill his dream. But, part of him was relieved to know Kurt wouldn't be moving away.

"I'll set," Kurt was so excited for tonight. He could barely hide it. He and Blaine were going on a date! He wanted to scream, instead he sighed. "Oh, tonight is going to be just great!" The two walked out of the school.

"Ok, we're meeting at seven, right?"

"Absolutely." The two hugged and said goodbye.

Kurt was taking a very long time getting ready. When he came home from school, he immediately went to his closet. He must have the perfect outfit. He had to look absolutely stunning. He stared at each outfit closely for about five minutes. He examined every aspect of the outfit. When he found one he liked, he closed his eyes and imagined himself with Blaine. He focused on how he felt in this daydream. How his clothes made him feel.

He needed an outfit that screamed confidence and romance.

He passed over the all black button down with black pants and moved beyond sweaters. His hands ran over the shirt's shoulders of everything he owned. He stopped, moved his hand in reverse, and paused. He imagined himself sitting across from Blaine. They were laughing over heaping bowels of spaghetti and in the background, somewhere distant yet close, he heard _Friday, I'm in Love_ playing. This was the outfit. It was after all, Friday and he was most definitely in love.

He next, ran himself a bath. The bath was warm and smelled of Lavender. He just loved this smell. It was so relaxing. He lowered himself low into the tub until the water was lightly lapping onto his chin. Rose petals floated along the top of the bath. He relaxed and closed his eyes.

The soft knocking on the bathroom door woke him out of his daydreaming state. "You still in there?" a pause, "You're going to be late. It's a little after six o'clock now."

"Oh NO! Thanks dad!" Kurt panicked a bit as he quickly got out of the shower, dried off and began dressing. _Tonight is going to be the night of my life._

Blain waited impatiently outside Breadstix. He paced back and forth, checked his watch, and paced some more. He didn't think Kurt had a clue what he really planned for tonight. A much frazzled Kurt came rushing up to Blaine, "Oh my God, did I keep you waiting? I did, didn't I. I'm so sorry. I was taking a bath and it took much longer then it should have and…."

Blaine smiled, amused. Kurt's cheeks were pink and flushed. He'd obviously rushed here. "Don't worry. You're right on time." The exchanged a hug and a quick kiss. Blaine's thumb brushed Kurt's cheek. "And you look amazing!" His hand dropped, he took both of Kurt's hands and stepped back to look at him.

Kurt smiled. He didn't want to admit how long he'd taken to pick-out his outfit, but was quite pleased that Blaine had noticed. "Thanks!" He was blushing as he dropped Blaine's hands to do a cute little circle. He had chosen a red-orange button down shirt with a black tie and black trouser pant. He knew the shirt would accent his natural complexion and add a bit of rosy to his cheeks.

He just then noticed that Blaine had not changed clothes. In fact, it appeared he had done very little to get ready except ditch the school books. "And, you're wearing the same thing you were today at school?" He was trying hard to not seem annoyed.

"That I am. But don't worry. I did brush my teeth." He smiled displaying his perfectly white teeth.

"Should we go in?" Kurt gestured toward the restaurant. He wanted to desperately change the topic. The last thing he wanted to do was start a fight. He'd taken such care into getting ready for tonight and the fact that Blaine had only brushed his teeth angered Kurt. Perhaps this date wasn't that big of a deal to Blaine. And if it wasn't a big deal to him, well, he didn't want to go there. He loved Blaine and that was all he wanted to think about tonight.

"No, I think we should take a walk." Blaine loved seeing a surprise look overtake Kurt's face.

"A walk?" _Why does he want to walk? Oh, my God, he doesn't want to be seen in public with me. Oh, shut-up Stop being so insecure. You're being ridiculous. We'll go for a romantic stroll and then come back for our romantic dinner. _

"Yes, a walk," Blaine led the way.

It wasn't a far walk to the park. The park in itself was a pretty and romantic spot. Blaine had spent most of his time he left Kurt to right before he arrived outside of the restaurant getting ready for his surprise. He wanted it all to be perfect. The couple entered the park following the walking path as it weaved through the grassy area and along the bushes. Blaine stopped Kurt next to the wooden bench resting under an oak. It had a garden statue of an old couple sitting on a bench in a lover's embrace.

Blaine pointed out the statue, "I want us to be that couple some day. To be old and in love. To go to parks and sit, talk, laugh. To be in love even when we're old and wrinkly." He crinkled his nose as he said wrinkly.

Kurt's bottom lip trembled. He felt tears welling up in his eyes. "I want that too." He squeezed Blaine's hand and they exchanged a soft, sweet kiss.

Blaine led Kurt off the path and the two walked briefly through the grass until they reached a small pond. They followed the pond walking so close to each other that from a distance they appeared to be one person. After just enough distance from the walking path that they could no longer be seen, they came upon Kurt's surprise. Their dinner would be eaten picnic style on a beautifully hand-made quilt.

"Sit please," Blaine had everything prepared. He turned on the battery powered candles. He knew Kurt wanted a candle lit dinner. "What do you think?"

Kurt was so immensely pleased he was speechless for a several seconds. "I believe this is positively the most romantic thing in the world!" There were small white ceramic plates with matching cups. A picnic basket was on the right side of the quilt with a bottle of sparkling grape juice in the middle. Kurt peeked into the basket. It was filled with fresh bread, cheese, grapes, strawberries with chocolate for dipping, and gourmet meats. "Everything looks fantastic. Thank-you so much! You've put so much work in it and all I did was take an extraordinarily long bath and obsess over what I was going to wear…."

Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine. It was a long, deep, passionate kiss. One for that could rival any Hollywood kiss. Kurt had never felt more alive then he did right now.

The two ate and chatted while sun disappeared over the horizon. The sun set was gorgeous that night. The reds and oranges had expanded over the entire pond. The darkness of the night quickly set in. The couple soon found themselves in the night serenity. The crickets provided the music with an owl in the distance providing the vocals. The stars were out in for force as the couple lay on the now cleared quilt looking at the stars.

"I have a confession to make," Blaine was so matter of fact Kurt was caught off guard.

"What's that? Please nothing horrible, I don't want anything to ruin this night." He turned and looked at Blaine. He hadn't realized that he'd been staring at him. Their noses almost touched, their exhaled breath greeted one another in the night air. He could feel Blaine's muscular arm under his head contract as he rose up on to his elbow.

"I set this whole thing up. I had this plan you see." He paused.

"A plan?"

"Yes. A plan. I planned on having this romantic evening with you and then, well, I planned on giving you this." He reached slightly above Kurt's head into the far back of the picnic basket. It was a bit awkward, as his arm was stuck under Kurt. But, he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a ring box. "I wanted to give this to you as a token of my love."

Kurt opened the box to find a simple, silver band. It wasn't as wide as a male's ring but not as narrow as a female's. It was the perfect width for Kurt's small, delicate hand. This was the best night of Kurt's life.


End file.
